Warm
by MzShellSan
Summary: Roy made him warm in so many different ways, and Ed wasn't quite sure what to do with that. Written for Day 29: Warm


**30 Day Writing Challenge**

**Day Twenty-Nine: **Warm

**Fandom:** Fullmetal Alchemist

**Pairing:** RoyEd

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA

**Warm**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Stomping up to Roy's door, Ed didn't bother to knock (Hawkeye would have warned him already if there was someone important inside), throwing the door open loudly and moving forwards to the desk, letting it slam shut behind him.

Dropping the file in front of his lover, he wasn't at all surprised to see thinly veiled mirth hidden in the other man's eyes.

Bastard.

"Here's your fucking report." He grumbled.

"I can see that Fullmetal, yes." Roy agreed, not bothering to pick it up to read, instead continuing to look at Edward, holding his gaze.

Squirming slightly, Edward struggled to keep eye contact, not wanting to let the bastard win, but also feeling more and more exposed as the moments ticked by, anger not wavering, but irritation beginning to rise.

"Have I done something to earn your ire?" Roy asked finally, an eyebrow raising.

Huffing, Edward crossed his arms. "Always, you asshole." He promised darkly.

His lover rolled his eyes, face morphing into something less amused. "And that would be?"

Edward glared. "If you don't know yet, then you're an even bigger idiot then I thought." He hissed, turning to stalk out of the room, shocked when a hand snaked around his wrist to prevent him from opening the door.

When the hell had Roy moved?

"Let me go, you bastard."

His lover hummed for a moment, smirking. "I don't think so."

Tugging gently, he forced Edward to fall back into his arms, pleased when Ed relaxed in his hold after minimal struggling.

Not _too _angry then.

"I really don't fancy spending the next week with you mad at me, so why don't you tell me what I've done wrong so that I can get to the 'making it up to you' part, hm?" Roy offered, not flinching when he felt a boot stamp down on his own foot, most of the pain dulled by his own shoes.

Definitely not too angry then.

"You're such a lazy bastard. Can't even bother to figure out what you've done wrong yourself."

Roy hummed in agreement. "Whatever you say."

Edward leant forward, just to let his head smack Roy's chest a moment later. This time the other man couldn't help the slight wince, glad Edward was short enough that he missed his jaw.

"Is that right? Whatever I say?" He hissed.

Roy's eyebrows rose, more and more confused by the minute. "Always."

Just like that, the fight seemed to drain from Edward all at once. "It was _her_." He admitted finally.

"Her?"

"Yes!" Edward shouted. "That fucking new secretary."

"Katrina?"

"Don't say her fucking name."

Feeling the tension coming back into his lover's body, Roy pulled his arms tighter around Edward.

"What's wrong with her?" He asked when he was sure he had a good hold.

"She's been talking about how much she likes you, and how much you _have_ to like her back because you smiled at her, and you're always so polite to her and 'I'm going to ask him out!' with the other girls. I over heard her, and they were all encouraging her." Edward explained, voice going a little high pitched to indicate the words they'd all said.

As soon as he heard the words, Roy couldn't help but chuckle, everything making sense all of a sudden.

He regretted it a moment later when he felt the back of Edward's boot connect with his shin harshly.

_Now_ Edward was angry.

It was heartbreaking to realise that even after all of this, Edward still thought he would drop the other man at the sight of a pretty girl. Well, Alphonse had warned him that Edward had issues with his self-worth and that this might happen, so really it was his own fault for not reminding his lover often enough.

Something he would be rectifying very quickly.

"I'm only going to say this once, so _listen._" Roy warned, "And if you try and kick me again Ed, I will pick you up. Don't make me."

Edward seemed to consider it for a moment before letting his anger go a little. "Fine."

"Promise me."

The anger was back a moment later, but the blonde couldn't blame the other man. He probably would have done it if it weren't for the fact that he'd promised.

And it made his a little warmer to realise that Roy knew him well enough to know that – even if it was just as annoying.

"Fine. I promise that I won't kick you until _after _you explain." Edward allowed. "And only if you deserve it."

Roy chuckled, but figured that was the best he was going to get out of Edward. "Good. Now, I have only spoken with Katrina a handful of times, and I've always been just as polite as I am with anyone else, never more, never less. I have no interest in her what-so-ever. I can't control her interest – I'm quite the catch after all – but if she does get the courage together to ask me out, I will refuse her. Because I am in a relationship, and I'm quite taken with them."

The warmth was back, this time in his cheeks as Edward blushed. "Fuckin' sap." He grumbled.

Roy leaned closer to Edward's ear, letting his breath warm the area behind his lover's ear. "Always for you. I'm wrapped around your fingers, a puppet on a string for you always, Edward. I love you." He assured. "I. Love. You."

Edward huffed, tempted to kick Roy again. "I get it already." He groused.

"I don't think you do. I think I need to tell you every single day from now on, just how much you mean to me." Roy denied.

"Fuckin- Try it. I _dare_ you."

And well, Edward probably meant it to be a warning, but all Roy heard was permission, a smirk forming on his face.

"I think I will."

This time he did kicked again, but it was worth it to watch as his lover left the office, flustered, but angry for an entirely different reason now.

And if his hands still tingled from the warmth of having Edward in his hands for the rest of the day, well, it was hardly a crime.


End file.
